FIG. 11 is a view illustrating a battery charging device used in a two-wheeled vehicle and the like.
A permanent magnet type (a type in which a rotor is formed by a permanent magnet) of three-phase alternating current generator (referred to below simply as an ‘alternating current generator’) 1A is an alternating current generator that is driven to rotate from an engine side (not shown), and three-phase alternating current output voltage that is output from the alternating current generator 1A is rectified (undergoes alternating current/direct current conversion) by a battery charging device 3A so as to become direct current output voltage, and charging current is supplied to a battery 2 by the direct current output voltage. In this case, in order for the battery charging to be performed efficiently, advance angle/delay angle control is conducted which controls the power generation amount of the alternating current generator 1A.
As is shown in FIG. 12, in advance angle/delay angle control, the amount of power generated by the alternating current generator 1A is controlled by moving to the advance angle side or to the delay angle side the energization timing of switching elements that constitute a rectifying portion in a battery charging device, relative to the phase of the alternating current output voltage of the alternating current generator 1A. In this advance angle/delay angle control, when the voltage of the battery 2 is lower than a reference voltage and requires battery charging, delay angle control is performed on the battery charging device 3A and the battery is charged, while when the voltage of the battery 2 is higher than the reference voltage and does not require battery charging, advance angle control is performed on the battery charging device 3A and energy is discharged from the battery to the alternating current generator 1A.
In this advance angle/delay angle control, in a battery charging device that is used in combination with a conventional three-phase alternating current magnetic type of three-phase alternating current generator 1A, control of the energization timing of switching elements (either FET or SCR) is performed by performing phase detection of the output voltage of each phase, which is necessary for the advance angle/delay angle control, using signals from elements (hole elements or the like) that convert magnetic field into current or from sub-coils (auxiliary coils for detecting alternating current output voltage) that are wound in parallel with each phase coil. Because of this, it has been necessary to either provide sub-coils or provide individual magnet position detectors in each phase.
For example, as is shown in FIG. 13, sub-coils Su, Sv, and Sw are provided in each phase of the alternating current generator 1A, and a signal is generated in synchronization with the alternating current output voltage from each one of a U phase, a V phase, and a W phase by a U, V, W phase voltage detection circuit 11A. Taking this synchronous signal as a reference, advance angle/delay angle control is performed by controlling the energization timings of switching elements (FET) Q1 to Q6 using a control circuit 20A.
In this manner, because it is necessary to provide either a sub-coil or a magnet position detector in each phase of the alternating current generator in order to perform the advance angle/delay angle control, the alternating current generator ends up being large and complex, and is consequently expensive. Accordingly, reductions in both the size and complexity of an alternating current generator are desired.
Moreover, as has been described above, in a delay angle control state, it is possible to gradually increase the power generation amount (the battery charging amount) by increasing the delay angle amount from 0. However, although it is possible to raise the power generation amount up to a particular fixed delay angle amount, if this fixed delay angle amount is exceeded, then, conversely, there ends up being a reduction in the power generation amount. Accordingly, it is necessary to set the value of the limit of the delay angle amount (referred to below on occasion as the ‘delay angle limit value’) to a suitable value where the amount of power generated by the alternating current generator 1 is at the maximum.
The setting of this delay angle limit value is conventionally performed by performing combined tests (experiments) in accordance with the alternating current generator that is actually being used, the type of battery, and the size of the engine (the displacement), and thus determining the optimum delay angle limit value.
In this manner, a large number of tests are carried out in order to determine the optimum delay angle limit value, requiring considerable labor including making tables showing corresponding relationships between the delay angle limit values, the alternating current generators, the batteries, and the displacements determined from the results.
This conventional type of power supply apparatus is described in Patent documents 1 and 2. The power supply apparatus of this conventional technology aims to efficiently acquire output from an alternating current generator when the output from an alternating current generator is converted into a commercial frequency using a cycloconverter. Accordingly, it is necessary to provide a magnet position detector and sub-coil for each phase in order to perform the advance angle/delay angle control such as is described above Thus, the problem of the three-phase alternating current generator being large and complex is not solved.
Moreover, an output control device of a synchronous motor of the conventional technology is disclosed in Patent document 3. The conventional technology has the objects of eliminating unnecessary power generation by controlling fluctuations in the power generation amount, and performing battery charging properly while maintaining a superior acceleration performance. Because of this, the control voltage value that is used to control the generated voltage is set as a function of the engine speed for accelerating and for normal running. Namely, the control voltage value is decided in accordance with a determination of acceleration which is made based on the engine speed and the throttle opening angle, and an advance angle/delay angle amount setting section determines the energization timing to each phase of the stator coil such that the battery voltage is converged to the control voltage value.
However, the above described output control device for a synchronous motor of the conventional technology aims to perform battery charging properly while maintaining a superior acceleration performance, and is not intended to solve the problem of excessive labor being required in order to set the optimum delay angle limit value in accordance with the combination of the alternating current generator, the type of battery, and the displacement.
[Patent document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2000-188866
[Patent document 2] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H 10-52046
[Patent document 3] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2004-194427